


Coming Home

by CaptainSad_af



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Choking, Metal Arm Kink, NSFW, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSad_af/pseuds/CaptainSad_af
Summary: Bucky comes home from a mission dripping with arousal and the thought of you couldn't make him wait any longer.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Feedback is welcomed 💜

The days when Bucky wouldn’t be home made you miserable. You longed for him to be by your side. He’s been out on missions and every night, his side of the bed would be cold. Feeling his touch calmed you whenever you were stressed. Because he’s been so busy with missions, you two haven’t gotten any time to be intimate, let alone just fuck. Something would always come up, and you could sense how tense and frustrated Buck was getting. So, you decided to send him a few pictures of you in the new lingerie you bought today. He loved seeing how beautiful and mesmerizing you looked in them. His eyes would roam all over your body, absorbing every inch and curve. He didn’t have to touch you, knowing he was already undressing you with his lust blown eyes. The icy blue rims would be replaced with black. Hunger and desire would cloud his mind and you knew he was trying to have that image of you burned in his mind. He was always gentle with you but there would be times where he’d sneak up behind you and let loose.

* * *

Bucky could feel the blood rushing to his cock as he stared at the pictures. His face and ears were flushed with a tint of red and his breathing became labored. He had to push the images of his fat cock in your tight little pussy, your moans, and whimpers escaping your mouth, and especially the way you looked underneath him. Bucky couldn’t wait to get home. The strain in his black combat pants was evident, but he kept his hand over his hard cock, rubbing it every now and then. Steve would throw him a few glances of concern, but he also knew Buck was going through some… things. Sending Bucky those pictures and sexts not only made his cock rock hard, yearning for release in your dripping cunt but dominance as well. He wanted to watch you come undone by any means necessary. He wanted control.

By the time he got home, you were sound asleep on the queen size bed, however, you slept in a red, lace babydoll. Bucky growls and keeps his predatory stare on your form. He slowly places his things to the side, slipping out of his boots and starts stripping the articles of clothing off. He did this while keeping his eyes on you, making sure you didn’t wake up. He didn’t know where to start or if he wanted to wait till the next day, but hell you were asking for it. As he throws his shirt off somewhere in the corner of the room and dragging down his pants along with his boxers down his legs, kicking them to the side, he climbs the bed and stands on his knees behind you. You stir a bit, but that makes Bucky chuckle darkly before moving your hair away from your neck as he kisses the delicate area and nips the skin, soothing it with his tongue. He looks at you notices your brows furrow and he pulls back, stroking his cock that’s been leaking precum ever since he saw those stunning pictures of you.

He places his flesh hand over your mouth, which instantly awakens you. Your eyes shot wide open, panic residing in you, however looking at the reflection from the dresser easies your mind but confuses you.

He whispers close by your ear, arousal and hunger evident in his voice  **“You gonna be a good girl for me, kitten.”**  A shiver runs down your spine and you whimper. Bucky doesn’t waste any time as he rips off your baby doll gown and you squeal.

“Bucky!” The rush of cold air lays across your skin, causing goosebumps in its way. Your nipples instantly erect which causes Bucky to growl.

“Look at these. I’ve been waiting all day to stuff my face in ‘em.” He kneads your breasts, tweaking and twisting your nipples. You whimpered, biting down on your bottom lip as you feel your wetness seeping through your panties. Your breathing picked up as your arousal increased due to Bucky’s large hands roaming all over your body. You loved being touched by his metal arm, the coldness contracting your heated body added another sensation as he touched you with it. He was very gentle, light as a feather when it came to it.

“Oh my god.” You whisper and arch your back. You moan but Bucky cuts it off by placing his hand under your chin, turning your head so your lips crash with his. Both of you fight for dominance as your tongues dance together, but you give in, knowing Bucky wants his way with you. You suck on his bottom lip and he groans as you card your fingers through his hair, tugging at the strands. You feel his erect cock nudging your side so you grab it with your free hand and run your finger over his tip smearing the bead of pre-cum, causing him to hiss and pull away. His lips are swollen and parted slightly as he eyelids are hooded and face glowing pink He turns you around in a flash and rips off your panties, flinging them across the room. You gasp, wiggling your hips some more as he positions his throbbing cock with your soaking entrance. He pushes in, moaning. His mouth drops and his brows furrow as he pushes all the way into your pussy, bottoming out. You moan and bury your face into the sheets, gripping the fabric until your knuckles turn white. You feel his thick cock stretching you out perfectly, feeling full.

“Fuck kitten. You’re so tight. Your pussy was waitin’ for me to fuck it.” He grabs your hair, pulling at it so your head rests on his shoulder. You yelp in response which causes him to sneer. His metal hand sneaks up your body, wrapping around your throat, squeezing the sides as he agonizingly thrusts at a slow pace.  

“B-Buck! Holy fucking sh-shit.” You moan as the lack of oxygen brings another pleasurable sensation. Bucky growls and turns your head to face the smug look on his face. His chestnut hair falls around his face, giving him a sinister yet cheeky look. The blue-grey in his eyes were replaced with a darker shade.

**“I don’t recall telling you that you could speak kitten.”**  He snickers darkly before thrusting his hips, pumping his impressive member in and out of you. You cry out, which turns into quiet screams as he violates your pussy. You can feel his cock pulsing, and hear the wetness of your heat.

“Sh-shit. Ya hear that? Jesus Christ kitten. My cock sounds so good in your pussy” He huskily says, his voice dropping a few octaves lower than normal. He holds you tight as he furiously moves his hips, pounding into you. The room fills with the sounds of your moans and ass slapping against his hips. You let out a pornographic moan as he hits your g-stop dead on and his grip against your throat goes slack. He groans, feeling your walls close around his girth.

“B-baby… Ah! I’m g-gonna cum!” You squeal as he trails his flesh hand to your neglected clit, rubbing tight circles with his fingers. You feel the familiar coil in your stomach.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful. Ya gonna let me cum in ya kitten? How bad do you want my cum in your pussy?” He says breathlessly, trailing open mouth kisses behind your neck to the back of your ear, just below it. You bite down hard on your plump lips as he licks the sensitive areas too, nipping and leaving dark red marks. He pushes you down into the sheets and you groan as he grips your hips, bringing them to meet his erratic thrusts.

“Cum for my baby, all over my cock.” Bucky scrunches his face in pleasure and his mouth falls open as he feels his orgasm approaching.

“I-I’m cumming baby! Ah, fuuuuuck!” He groans and leans over you, holding you tight as you cry out, clenching your pelvic muscles around Bucky’s sensitive cock.

“O-oh ah! B-Buuuck!”

With a few deep thrusts, you cum, shaking and twitching. You feel the hot strings of his cum shooting into your cunt, coating your walls and dripping out onto the bed sheets. Bucky holds you as he drops to the side, pulling you close to him. A sheen of sweat lays across yours and his body, the cool air calming both of you down. After a moment of silence and catching your breaths, Bucky chuckles and you lazily open your eyes and look over your shoulder.

“What’s so funny big guy?” You quirk an eyebrow and he looks down, his eyes crinkling from laughter.

“I love it when I’m away.”


End file.
